Lost
by girly-chic
Summary: Romance, drama, denial, mystery! under new title use to be messed up
1. Changes and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. All of that belongs to the wonderful genius J.K Rowling.**

Hermione Granger had changed very much over the summer. Her hair was straight and little more blonder. Her teeth were finally smaller and not mouse-like anymore. She broke up with her boyfriend Viktor Krum. She never really loved Viktor but she went out with him because she thought no one will love her. She loved Harry ever since she met him. But thought her friendship with him would be ruin and he still loved Cho.

Harry had become more muscular and tall over the summer. Working on chores and waiting on the Dursleys hand and foot. In the morning he would hide in the brush under the widow so no one would find him. He also got over Cho Chang. He had gotten letters and gifts from Ron and Hermione for his birthday.

_Dear Harry,_

_Fred and George are still going on about a joke shop. Mum hates the very idea and is against them spending all of their money on it. She still insist that they still live at home because they're apartment is a big old mess. It's all dusty and wreaked. But you could get it clean by a spell but I think mum's not ready to let them go. Ginny won't tell me about her new boyfriend. Mum hopes you like the cakes and treats. Me and Luna hope you have a Happy Birthday! _

_Your Buddy,_

_Ron_

Ron and Luna had began dating during the summer and were inseparable. Everyone was surprised that they began dating.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I hope you'll like my present. Rome is really wonderful. All the sculptures and ruins. I even went in the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, first I thought I was going to fall. But it turned out to be very fun. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Miss you a lot! See you in September!_

_Lots Of Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione's present for Harry was some very good chocolates from Italy and a book on How To Take Care Of Owls. Hermione was having an wonderful time in Italy while he was tortured by the Dursley's endless chores. He really missed her and couldn't stop thinking of her all summer. "What are you thinking, she's your best friend" He thought.

* * *

Author's Note: Plz review! Tell me what you think. This is my first fan fic so don't be rude!


	2. Return To Hogwarts

Author's Note: Thanks **Blue-Willow22 **and **Fawkes-Phoenix **for the reviews. And a very special thanks for **NightDreamer13 **for helping me on the second chapter.

* * *

"Get out and go Boy" Uncle Vernon said as they arrived at the Train Station at 7:00. Harry was relieved when The Dursleys left the Train Station. He was also excited to see Ron, and very glad to see Hermione. He took his things and ran in the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He tried spotting Ron and Hermione but they were no were to be found. Then he saw a boy with red hair in the corner and ran over to him.

"Hello Ron" Harry said when he saw Ron.

"Hi Harry, how was your summer?" Ron asked

"Pretty much terrible when your with The Dursleys"

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you to stay this summer, we had a huge family Reunion"

Luna Lovegood came up to Ron and gave him kiss on the cheek. Luna sure had changed. She wore a halter top with tight jeans and she wore make-up.

"Hi Harry" Luna said as she spotted Harry

"Hi Luna."

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione yet? Harry said trying to look for her.

"No but have you seen Ginny, she took off when we got here."

"I think she with her boyfriend, she still wouldn't tell me who it is".

"Look no further" Harry said as he saw Ginny kissing Malfoy in a corner.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted as he saw this.

"MALFOY GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Ron yelled as he ran over.

Ron jumped on Malfoy and punched his head and stomach. Malfoy grab Ron's hand and punched him in the eye. They rolled around and Ron scratched Malfoy's face. Then Ron stood up and kicked Malfoy as hard as he can. Malfoy was all bloody and nearly unable to see. Ron had only minor wounds because Malfoy really didn't want to strike him.

"Ron stop it!" Ginny and Luna said together.

Harry immediately pulled Ron out. Ginny hugged Malfoy and looked to see if he was badly injured.

"Ron why did you do that?" Ginny said.

"Because he was kissing you,please tell me he's not the boyfriend you were talking about!"

"Ron, he's changed and I love him" Ginny said and got up and took Malfoy to clean up his wounds.

"I can't believe my sister would go out with him!" Ron said as Luna cleaned up his cut on his cheek.

"Ron, don't do that again!" Luna said crying.

"I almost thought he was going to pull his wand out and you would be dead"

"Don't cry Luna, I promised" Ron said as he hugged her.

After 10 minutes they went in the train. They started talking when a girl with blondish brown hair and brown eyes wearing a top that was slightly showing her belly and low-raised tight jeans came and sat by Harry. Harry couldn't believe his eyes he saw the most beautiful girl in world.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Luna" Hermione said.

"What happen to Ron's face?"

"He got in a fight with Malfoy 'cause Malfoy dating Ginny" Harry explained

Over the next few hours Ron and Luna went to sleep. Harry and Hermione were nervous to talk to on another.

"So Hermione how was Rome?" Harry said trying to break the silence.

"It was wonderful and very beautiful"

"Oh I'm sure it was beautiful" He said looking at her.

They were now looking in each other's eyes and lean closer and closer but were broke off after the train stopped.


	3. Children?

They entered the Great Hall and saw 1st years getting sorted into their houses. There were a group of children who looked really familar. One girl had curly brown hair with green eyes and her twin had jet-black hair with brown eyes. Their names were Lily and James Rettop.

There was a girl and boy who had bright red hair and protuberant eyes . Their names were Scarlett and Max Yelsaew. There was also a girl who had bright red hair with really milky skin and her brother had slick blond hair with brown eyes. Their names were Dane and Victoria Yoflam.

The sorting hat said something really strange when each of the siblings went to be sorted.

"You're as smart as your mother and brave as your father" It said to Lily

"You're brave and like to get into trouble as much as your father" It said to James

He said Scarlett and Max had the temper of their father and their mother's wisdom.

Dane and Victoria were very loyal and troublesome too.

Lily, James, Max, Victoria went to Gryffindor. Dane went into Slytherin. And Scarlett went into Ravenclaw.

"Hi" Harry said to the Lily, James, Max, and Victoria as they sat down.

"Hi" they said together.

"My parents' names were James and Lily," Harry said, convinced he wouldn't get upset at the thought of them.

"Really?"James and Lily said trying not to laugh.

"Hey you!" Malfoy said as Dane took a seat across from him, "You really look familiar".

"Hi I'm Luna Lovegood and who might you be?" Luna said to her future daugther.

"I'm Scarlett Weas...Yelsaew" Scarlet said trying to contain herself from saying Weasley.

All the kids chated with their future parents. Then left to met up at the lake.

"Oh my gosh, how weird is this?"Lily said.

"Beyond weird, how are we suppose to get back to the future?" Scarlett said.

"How did we get here in the first place?" Max asked.

"I have no clue but we have to pretend we're from this time and place."

"And we can't tell our parents who we are." They agreed.


	4. Sharing?

A/N I hadto remove this chapter to make some grammer corrections ant now here it is.

* * *

Dumbledore appointed Harry and Hermione as head boy and girl, so they had to share a dormroom. They felt really weird as they unpacked their things into the room. Hermione choose the bed by the window. And Harry got the one from the left. The two beds could easily be pushed together to make one bed. The room was very fancy and decorative. Cozy fireplace which was down across the beds, and a fancy rug from the 17th century. A big bathroom with bathtub and shower and the floor was marble. The floor of the bedroom was wood, which looked like it was new.

Harry noticed that Hermione had indeed changed very very much. Hermione unpacked her things into a drawer but she dropped her underwear on the floor. Harry looked down in what he step into something on the floor and turned red.

"Um..... Hermione I think these are yours" Harry said holding up lacey red low underwear.

Hermione totally embarrassed now took the underwear out of his hands and stuffed it into her drawer.

"So..have you talked to Cho lately?"Hermione said trying to change the subject.

FLASHBACK

Cho Chang failed her N.E.W.T.S and had to take it again this year. Cho was trying desperately to get Harry back but he would ignore her because all she does is cheat and cheat again. Cho was very jealous of Harry hanging out with Hermione. She even threatened Hermione to stay way from Harry, while they were outside and Harry was off to practice.

"Stay away from Harry, he's mine!" Cho said

"I don't have to, he's my best friend!"

"Stay away bitch, if you know what's best for you."

"Cho don't you have go and screw someone else?"Hermione said. Cho just gave her a nasty look and walked off.

END FLASHBACK

"No but she won't leave me alone!" Harry answered.

"I thought you still liked her?"

"No way she's a cheater, you know how the old saying goes"."Once a cheater always a cheater".

"She is so annoying, saying she made a mistake and I'm the one".

"Harry, I think you have a stalker" Hermione said as she and Harry laughed.

"Yeah but she still a slut, just yesterday I saw her with Michael Madison" Harry said.

"But what's new with You and are you and Viktor still doing good?"

"No, actually Viktor and I broke up 4 months ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay I never really liked him as a boyfriend."

"Then why did you go out with him?"

"I thought he was the only one that loves me and you know how people make fun of me."

"That's not true, all your friends love you."

"Not as a friend, he was the only one that loved me but I couldn't return the feelings because I love someone else."

"Hermione, your the most beautiful, smart, and kind woman I know and if no one sees that they don't deserve you."

For a moment they looked into each other eyes passionaly but then Dumbledore came in.

"I'm sorry for barging in."

"Um... no Professor it's alright."

"Well, I just wanted to see it you settled in."

"I'll be on my way."

"Yeah I have to go too, they're probably waiting for me for practice."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye."

Harry was smacking himself in the head because he kept thinking about Hermione. "You're so stupid for thinking about her, your best friend" He thought over and over again.

Lily and James were spying on their parents outside by a bush where no one can see them.

"Lily, we have to do something about this" James said as they saw their father smacking himself on the head

"You know we're not supposed to mess up anything here."

"Yeah, but It's getting close to our birthday and we're never getting born at his rate."

"You're right, let's make a plan."

They started making planning on to get their parents together before it was too late.


	5. The Yelsaew Kids

A/N This chapter and upcoming chapters will be on the other kids and couples. Then it will go back to Harry/Hermione and their kids. Tell me what you think!!!

"I don't know what she see in him" Ron said to Luna after he saw Ginny walking hand-in-hand with Malfoy.

"Ron, you can't decide who she can and can't love." Luna said.

"I know but why does it have to be him, all those years that he teased her now she loves him."

"Ron, you know how people's feelings change."

"Remember when we first met we hated each other."

"Well, that's different."

"No, it isn't and you know it" Luna said as she kissed Ron.

"Why do you have to do that, it's so hard to argue with you."

They both felt this odd feeling as Scarlett and Max walked by. They seem so familiar to Ron and Luna.

"Hey Scarlett and Max, come here" They both said.

"Hi mum and da.....I mean Ron and Luna" Max was saying before Scarlett hit him in the stomach.

"What did you call us?"

"Um....it's just you guys remind us of our parents that's all."

"Oh, well have we met before?" Luna asked

"Um....I don't think so." Max said

"Why?"

"It's just you two look really familiar."

"We have to get going for some studying."

"That was a close one, do you think they suspect something?" Max said as they were walking away.

"I really hope they don't but Max you have to control what your saying."

"I'll try" Max said as they went to class

"I can't explain it but I feel this strange connection to them" Luna said as the children walked off.

"I feel the same way, but I don't know what it is" Ron said.


	6. A confusing love

A/N This chapter is about the complex love between Ginny and Malfoy and their children. Hope you guys like it. Also I got a new phone and it's very screwed up so I may not update for a while because of the crappy phone that connected to the internet. I'll try really hard to update for all of you. kisses

"I love you Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said as she saw the beautiful picnic that he sent up by a shading tree over looking the mountains and lake.

They sat down and Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny. They stayed that way for 20 minutes until they both got hungry. Draco took out a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh Draco, you truly are wonderful" Ginny said as he feed her a strawberry, "How did you come up with all of this?"

"I came up really early to set this up and went to the kitchen to get some of your favorite foods, some of them were really hard to find but it was worth it to be with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You really do know how to charm a girl."

"Well, I try."

"You know we better get back before anyone finds out." Draco said as he looked at the sunset with his arms wrapped on Ginny.

"I suppose you're right, Ron probably suspects too."

With that they kissed and went to their dorms.

On the way Draco saw Dane entering the dorm too. Draco couldn't explain the feeling he had every time he saw Dane or Victoria. And how much they looked really familiar to him somehow.

"Hey Dane wait up!"

"Uh....Oh sir did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?" Dane asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten this out of my mind when I first saw you, you look really familiar have we met before?"

"Well, I never met you in my life until I came here" Dane said trying to hide his lying face but it was too late Malfoy saw and realized he was lying. (He is after all the greatest liar.)

"Well, anyway I suppose you miss your sister."

"No, not at all she is a pain in the arse."

"Okay crap is that the time I have to go now" Dane said as the big clock struck at 6 and partly because he was feeling uncomfortable talking to his father like that.

Dane left right after that. Draco went on to search for Ginny and tell her about Dane. But then he was cornered by his old gang with Crab and Goyle.

"Hey Malfoy, I never thought you of all people who go out with a filthy poor Weasley," Goyle said.

"Oh shut up."

"Oh Malfoy, hasn't she given up and finally let you shag her?" Crab said.

What they didn't know was that Ginny was hiding in the shadows and heard everything they said. And she ran out crying.

"Ginny, wait!!" Draco yelled as he pushed his way out to get to Ginny.

"No stay away from me!" Ginny yelled as he was trying to pull Ginny back.

Ron and Luna were there and saw how Malfoy was trying to grab her. Ron got up and went between the both of them.

"What did you do to my sister?" he asked as he stood there.

"Ron, all he wanted to do was shag me and then he was done with me," Ginny said crying.

"I always knew you never change," Ron said as he and Ginny walked away.

"No, I woul....." Malfoy almost said as he caught up with them but was interrupted by Ron.

"No, you stay away from my sister!!" Ron said then punched him.

Draco fell over right away and got up but it was too late. Ginny was now nowhere in sight.


	7. Girl Talk!

A/N I am very sorry I haven't written in a while. Our wires came disconnected from the phone service so I couldn't come online for days. I have to warn you that there will be later chapters that will be mature. Last but not least I wish all of you guys Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!! Kisses

* * *

Ginny was crying and crying everyday since the breakup. She couldn't believe that the man she loved would do such a thing to her when he said that he loved her, and never do anything to hurt her.

"Oh why would he do this to me!" She said as she cried over and over.

Hermione heard what happened and quickly went over to clam her, and get away from Harry for a while.  
Things have gotten very uncomfortable between them lately since the whole living together thing.

"Go away!" Ginny said as Hermione knocked on the door.

"Ginny, it's me Hermione" Hermione said, "Come on please open the door."

Ginny got herself up and went to open the door to let her in.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry about what happened!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny.

"Just my luck I had to be the one who fell in love with a Malfoy."

"It's not your fault he tricked you."

"And I fell for it even though Ron was telling me not too but I didn't listen to him.

Oh could I be so stupid!" Ginny said as she sobbed on Hermione's shoulders.

"You are not stupid, you thought you were in love. Ginny, you are human but you need to get over this because you'll never be happy if you don't."

"I try too but I can't."

"Yes, you can, I'll help you."

"Oh thanks Hermione, I don't know what I do if I weren't friends with you." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.

"Oh don't let me go on about how complicated my love life is, what have you been up too?"

"I thought living with Harry was going to be easy but it's very awkward."

"Why?"

"Well, I've been thinking of Harry a lot and I can't get him out of my head."

"Hermione, you're in love."

"With Harry, No way."

"That's exactly how I fell in love."

"But he's my best friend!"

"Well, that might be but people's feeling change over time."

"Remember when I thought Loved Harry." Ginny said as she remember the crush she had on Harry when she was younger.

"But I knew that would never be 'cause he loves you."

"He doesn't love me."

"Oh Hermione, have you notice the way he looks at you. Everyone knows how much he loves you, so does Cho and that's why she's always been mean to you."

"I think it's non sense, Ginny."

"Anyway I have to go, and stop thinking of him."

"Okay, I want to thank you so much for helping me."

"Anytime, that's what friends are for."

"And Hermione, he does love you very much." Ginny said as Hermione left her room.

_Why_ _oh why can't I stop thinking of Harry? He doesn't love me, oh this is all complete nonsense._ Hermione thought as she left Ginny's


	8. Mistake

A/N I still haven't decided when to end this fully end this story but I'll just keep writing until I'm tried with it. My friend Susan gave me some great advice that I should make the chapters longer. I'm going to try to do that. Usually the chapters are only like one day in that world. But I'm going to make it more. Hope you guys enjoy! kiss kiss

* * *

"Oh my gosh I can't believe dad would do such a thing to mum!" Victoria said as she heard the news from Scarlett.

"I don't believe it dad loves mum and would never do that," Dane said.

"Well you better believe it 'cause he actually amittes that he did make that bet," Scarlett said.

"No!" Victoria and Dane both shouted.

"No this can't be true he would never hurt mum like this I'm going to ask him for myself," Dane said as he took off to find his father.

He looked everywhere for him the Slytherin common room, his bedroom, and the Quittich field. When he saw Crabbe and Goyle, he went up and asked them where he was.

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle you guys know where Malfoy is?"

"He still pining for that little weasel," Crabbe said.

"Don't call her that!" He shouted at them.

"Why can't we she is a little filthy weasel!"

"You better stop or I'll..." Dane said before Crabbe cut him short.

"Or you'll what punch me, ha you're just a little first year." Crabbe said as he laughed.

"You bastard!" Dane said as he socked Crabbe on his left cheek.

"Oh you wished you never did that!" Crabbe said as he almost punched Dane in the stomach. But Malfoy stop him by doing a spell that threw him across the hall. He was stopped by the conere wall.

"Crabbe, are you okay let's get out of here!" Goyle said as he ran across to Crabbe and help him up and out of there.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Malfoy said helping Dane up.

"Yeah, I think so no broken bones."

"You know you shouldn't go talking to those guys."

"Yeah I know but I was trying to look for you."

"Why are you looking for me?"

"I just wanted to know if what you did to Ginny was true."

"I did make that bet but I really did have feelings for her after we got together. Now I wished I never agreed to that bet" Malfoy said.

"You could try to tell her."

"No I already tried, but she won't listen."

"You have to try and try until she does."

"No it's too late she hates me and probably moved on. Now I just want to be alone."

With that Dane took off to leave him alone. He went back to tell his sister what he had said to him

"He thinks she doesn't love him anymore."

"That is so not true mum told us she always love him no matter what," Scarlett said trying so hard not to cry but then finally tears came streaming from her eyes.

"Don't cry, everything will be alright," Max said as he hugged his sister.


	9. The truth

A/N I've been writing a lot about the Draco/Ginny romance, I totally didn't mean to writing a lot about it. I decided to write more about the Ron/Luna romance 'cause I haven't written much about them unlike the other couples. I'm sorry, I know I said it will go back to the Harry/Hermione romance but I will have to pause that since I need to write more about Ron/Luna. But it will eventually go back. And there will be more adult theme scene just warning anyone who might not want to read that kind of thing.

* * *

Ron stepped in a room filled with candles and covered in rose petals. There was a large bed covered in red silk in front of him. Luna had written him a note to come meet her here.

"Um...Luna are you here?" he said.

"Sit down on the bed" the voice said.

"Um....Luna what are we doing here, I can't remember this room being anywhere close to where I entered." Ron said a little nervous.

"That's because I conjured it for us to have fun" Luna said from somewhere Ron couldn't see her.

"Where are you any ways?"

"Ron, you'll find out soon."

Ron was beginning to feel really uncomfortable and was nervous of why Luna had wanted him to come and meet her here. It was sometime when Luna finally stepped out from the shadows. She was wearing a very reveling outfit. It was red, lacy, and slightly see-through.

"Um.......Luna what are you doing?" Ron finally said after he finally stopped looking at her.

"What I always wanted and what you want" She said climbing on top of him.

She began taking off his clothes one by one. The robes were a bit annoying because he had so many on.She took his shirt off to revel rock hard six-pack abs. Then his pants. And then She went for his underwear but was stopped by his hand lifting hers up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course I love you Ronald Weasley!" She answered.

"Okay then, I have to say you look very sexy in that" He said and letting her take his it off.

"Why thank you Mr.Weasley!"

Then Ron began to take her outfit off. When it was done he looked at each other. Ron looked at her full breast harden as he came closer to her. Luna felt him harden against her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely."

With that Ron jumped on top of her and began entering into her. He pushed slow at first so she would feel any pain but soon began to pick his pace.

They made love for an 1 hour until they soon began falling asleep

_Luna stepped into a spot of grass, and looked at the big house in the country side. Ron came out and kissed her on the lips. "How are you feeling darling?" Ron said rubbing his hands on her big stomach. "I feel fine stop worrying Ron." "I just can't help it I love you so much!" Their conversation was ended by two children running toward them. "Mummy, Daddy Max would stop pinching me!" "Now now Max stop pinching Scarlett or ice cream for you" Ron said as he separated the two arguing siblings._

Luna woke with a start. She shook Ron up.

"Ron, I know who Scarlett and Max really are!" Luna said as she shook Ron.

"Calm down Luna what's wrong?"

"I had a dream about them and I know now who they really are."

"What do you mean who they really are?"

"They're our kids!"

"How can they be our kids?"

"I know it sounds crazy but don't you think it's a little weird when we first met them we felt a connection with them and that they look and act like us?"

"Well yeah but lots of things can happen."

"No Ron I know they are my kids."

"Okay Luna let's say they are but how can they be here when they aren't even born yet?"

"I don't know but haven't you ever felt a connection with the two of them?"

"Yeah I do."

"Don't you feel Max is really your son?"

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"But why are they here?" Ron said suddenly realizing the truth.

"I have no clue but we can ask them."

"Let's go, I guess we should probably get dress first" Luna laughed when she realized she and Ron were barely had clothes on

* * *

Please Reveiw!


	10. Finding the truth

A/N Please review! I may delete the story if you don't and start a completely new one which is not like this one. I've been super busy with school, test, and my life I haven't had time to write that much. So yeah it could be some time until I write/post again.

* * *

Luna and Ron were searching everywhere for Scarlett and Max but could not find anything yet.(a/n they both don't know the other children came from the future only their own.)

"Hey have you guys seen Max and Scarlett?" Luna asked Lily and James.

"No we haven't" They both answered.

"Why do you need to find them?" Lily said.

"This must sound crazy but me and Ron think they're our children from the future."

"What!" They both yelled.

"That's crazy." James said trying to make her give up that idea.

"I had a dream about them, they're our children I just know it!"

"What was the dream about?"

"We were in the countryside and Max and Scarlett came running to me and calling me Mum and Ron dad."

"I remember that time it was Scarlett's 10 birth..." James started to say but realized he wasn't supposed to.

"What how could you know that?" Luna look questionally at the both of them.

"Um we..." Lily began to say.

"Okay we're all from the future."

"JAMES!'Lily yelled and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, what they already know!" James yelled back.

"I knew it, but what do u mean you all?"

"Me, Lily, Max, Victoria, Dane, Scarlett, and Max are all from the future."

"How did all of you get here?" Ron said as Luna was clearly confused.

"We don't know next minute we were home safe and sound then the next we were here." Lily informed them.

"So Max and Scarlett are children but I don't understand how all of you were sent here." Luna said taking the information in.

"All our parents are here, I think we sent here to stop something from happening" Lily said.

"Who are your parents?" Ron and Luna both asked.

"Harry and Hermione, Dane and Victoria's parents are Ginny and Draco."

"WHAT GINNY AND MALFOY!" Ron burst out shouting when he heard of this.

"Calm down Ron!" Luna said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO MARRY MY SISTER!"

"RON!" Luna scream at him.

"Stop now!" Luna said begining to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry Luna, I just can't accept that my sister would marry someone like him."

"He's really not that bad" James said.

"Ron, just give him a chance he may really love Ginny" Luna said.

"You know the horrible things he've done over the years."

"But people can change, just give him a chance for Ginny's sake."

"Okay" Ron said then kiss Luna.

"Sorry about that you guys, so does anyone know about this?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"So what are you guys going to do, are you going to tell Harry and Hermione?"

"We don't know, I guess we have to wait a little bit longer."

"Why?"

"We need to get them together before it's too late." Lily said.

"Too late for what?"

"We need them to um...you know so we can be born."

"Oh."

"Can you two keep it a secret until we tell them ourselves?"

"Sure."

"Oh my gosh look at the time we need to get to class." Luna said as she looked at her watch.

"Ron, this is so weird." Luna said as she and Ron walked to class.

"I know, but we have to talk to Scarlett and Max."

"Yeah, you're right" Luna said kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Please Review! 


	11. How they got there

A/N I'm super sorry that i have no updated in a long time. Now that school is over I will have more time for the story. Thanks guys for the super reviews, I was going to delete the story but decided not to for all of you! Well anyways let's get on with the story...

* * *

Lily wrote to everyone to meet her by the lake at Midnight because she had some really important information she just found out.

"Geez, why do we have to come out here this late?" Max said half-awake

"Oh shut it Max, we could get in lot of trouble if anyone finds us out here at such a late time!" Scarlett smacked her brother in the back of the head. Half to wake him up and half to make him shut up.

They sneaked throught the castle without making a noise and distubing anyone from their sumber. It would have been more quiet if Max didn't keep bumping into things and making noises. They were almost there when Mrs. Norris came out of nowhere and looked at them and suddenly meowed. They quicky looked for a hiding place and ducked down by the stone wall.

"What is it Mrs. Norris?" Fitch said as he heard her meow a moment ago.

"Someone is out here, alright come out now!" He yelled tring to scare them out.

He began walking closer and closer to where they were hiding.

"Come out now or I'll punish u even worse!" He shouted once more.

He crept close to them. Max and Scarlett knew they were doomed...

"Mr. Fitch, what are you doing out here so late?" A familiar man with long white hair said.

"There's somebody out here." He replied

"I asure you that no one is out here now get back to your sleep." He said somewhat looking at Max and Scarlett.

"Alright Albus, come Mrs. Norris." He said walking back to their dormatory.

When he was finally out of sight Dumbledore walked to toward them.

"If anyone was out here for something, I would do it quick and without being caught." He said out of the blue.

Then he went back to his bedroom but not without looking at them and giving them a quick wink.

"Oh that was close, I wonder if he saw us?" Max said steping up from his hiding place and said to his sister.

"I'm sure he saw us he was after all looking at us, well let's not wait let's go!" Scarlett said starting into a run.

They got there 5 minutes later, and saw that James, Lily, Dane and Vicky were there already.

"What took you guys so long?" James said.

"Umm we sorta almost got caught by Fitch, but hopefully Dumbledore came to our rescue" Scarlett said.

"What do you mean Dumbledore came to your rescue?" Dane asked.

"Well I think he saw us and told Fitch that no one was out there."

"Why would he do that?"

"Remember what our parents said Dumblefore always has a weird way to do things, just like that time when he told our mum and dad to travel back in time with the time turner" Lily said.

"Well anyways let's not waste time, what do you have to tell us that was so important?" Vicky said.

"I found out how we actually got here."

"Really!" They all said at once.

"Voldermort" She said.

"What Voldermort...he couldn't have done it he's died."

"That may be true but it was his younger self, remember when our parents said that Voldermort reserved his 16-year-old self in his diary."

"He did do that to most of the things he owned."

"Like that old cloak dad got when he defreated him" James said.

"But how did he do it?"

"He also had some magic left in him he tried to kill us all to ruin our parents' lives but he wasn't fully strong enough to so he possibly transported us here in the past."

"That dirty bastard!" Max said.

"Relax Max at least he wasn't stong enough to kill us all" Scarlett said claming him down.

"Your right, but how are we suppose to get back?"

"That I haven't figure out yet, we'll have to continue to pretend we don't know anyone from here."

"Well except that our parents know" Scarlett said.

"Let's hope they won't tell anyone else."

"Do you suppose Dumbledore can help us?" Vicky asked.

"Well I don't know if we should meddle in the past it may change the future."

"But what if he's our only hope?"

"I suppose your right, let's ask him tomorrow morning."

"Yeah it's getting pretty late, let get back into our beds until someone find us."

And with that all of them returned to their bedrooms and slept until morning

But they didn't know that someone was watching them that night...

* * *

Please review soon! 


	12. Author's Note

A/N: Oh sorry everyone I said I would update more but I'm just super busy at the moment. I don't know what to do with the story anymore I kinda lost interest in it but I don't know if I will delete it or just continue with it, or re-write some parts of it. I read HBP. And it was good except for the H/G and R/Hr and the change of Hermione. I still like H/Hr but I like R/Hr now too. I never really liked them until this book. I always though maybe they're relationship wouldn't be so good b/c the bicker so much to each other. But I know they're gonna end up together. I guess I still ship H/Hr but like R/Hr. But I'm NEVER gonna like H/G it's totally weird! Ginny only likes Harry b/c he's famous! And now Harry likes her b/c she's pretty, popular, and plays the same sport he does(wink wink Cho Chang all over again) and u know how that relationship turned out. Besides I think Ginny is very stuck-up I never really liked her character at all. Way before HBP! I just really HATE H/G! I just wish Harry would snap out of it and find a girl that's more like his mum. I don't care if it's not Hermione, it better not be Ginny! She would absolutely ruin him. That's my point of view on things now that HBP has come out. Well go H/Hr & R/Hr but DIE DIE H/G! lol well I just wanted to tell u guys about the story but I guess I was so consumed in discussing my views on the ships and HBP. By-the-way HBP was an good book but without H/G, Hermione's weird change, and the WAY TOO MUCH snogging it would have been better. Well I hope to hear what u are think.

EDIT: These are my ideas, views, and opinions on HBP, Nobody has to agree with me. And I really don't care. People can express what the think and this is what I think.


End file.
